The Revenge
by BrowningGirl0821
Summary: Sequel to "Secrets Revealed" Dayu wants revenge against Jayden for destroying Deker and she decides to use a certain Yellow Ranger to do it.. Oneshot Jemily fic


A/N: Sorry it took so long to post.. between taking a CNA class and the holidays it's been hard to find the time to write. I'm not completely happy with the ending because it feels rushed, but this is the best I can do.. Hopefully you guys will like it anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters. I am only writing for entertainment only.

* * *

Dayu watched the rangers fighting the Nighlok, watched them destroy Mooger after Mooger, but she particularly focused on the red ranger, looking for a weakness, a crack in his armor, anything to bring him down

She watched as he battled more than his fair share of Nighlok monsters, countless battles, with nary a weak point. She just couldn't understand it! How could such a pesky ranger cause so much trouble? Somehow he always managed to save the day. Poison him? He lives. Injure him? He fights on. Take away his weaponry? He fought anyway.

It wasn't until Dayu was almost ready to give up and try a new strategy that she finally found it. His one weakness: The yellow ranger. During this particular battle, she was equally impressed and disgusted with how well all the rangers were handling the moogers, when she noticed it.

The Red Ranger was sent flying, a very rare occurrence in itself, but what caught her eye was the way he seemed to gaze in the direction of the Yellow Ranger. It wasn't until the weak little ranger was knocked unconscious that she noticed it. The Red Ranger jumped up and ran to the yellow's aid. As he lay cradling her, she knew: The red was in love with the yellow. Dayu's plan hatched anew, this time with a new twist.

Emily walked out of a shop in downtown, excited about her purchase. Jayden's birthday was coming up and she had finally found the perfect gift for him. The shop featured Samurai artifacts and the week before she'd spied the most beautiful ancient Samurai sword that she knew he would absolutely love.

As she was walking out of the shop, her mind was in another world, imagining Jayden's reaction to the gift, hoping that he would love it as much as she did, that she almost didn't notice the presence in front of her. She looked up with a gasp, almost dropping Jayden's gift. "Dayu!"

"Hello, yellow Ranger. Lovely evening we're having."

Emily immediately fell into a defensive posture, recognizing the threat in Dayu's voice. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"The Red Ranger's heart on a platter would be nice, but since his defenses are too great, I guess I'll have to settle for the next best thing: You."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your teammates may have been too stupid to notice your relationship with the Red Ranger, but I'm not. He is so in love with you he can't see straight. Let's see if I can make him see a little less."

Before Emily could react, Dayu had pulled her sword from her harmonium and slashed Emily across the stomach. She staggered back in pain, her hand coming up to protect her stomach in a vain attempt to stop the pain. Feeling wetness, she looked down, pulling her hand away, and was surprised to find bright red blood coating her fingers.

Emily looked up to Dayu in shock. Normally, she would have been able to take Dayu's hit with little to no injury as long as she was in her Ranger uniform, but Dayu's sword had made a staggering blow. Emily fell to her knees, her arm wrapped around her stomach protectively, then collapsed backwards in pain.

Her last thought right before the blackness took her, Dayu's mocking laugher ringing in her ears, was how she'd failed Jayden.

Mia and Jayden walked down the street, both with their arms full of groceries. Mia, with another "amazing" recipe idea, had enlisted Jayden's help to go into town with her to help her carry back the ingredients.

Jayden walked a pace behind Mia, trying to hide his look of dismay from her. He loved Mia like a sister, but there were only so many excuses you can come up with when trying to avoid a horrible cook who is convinced her cooking is amazing.

Suddenly, Jayden heard what sounded like a voice in distress coming from the ally they were walking by. "Quiet," Jayden shushed Mia rudely, hoping to hear the sound again.

"What is it?" Mia asked, noticing his urgency.

"I thought I heard-" his response was cut short by a small voice softly calling for help.

Mia and Jayden dropped their packages and ran into the ally. Both stopped dead at the sight before them: Emily partially hidden behind a dumpster, was lying in a pool of blood, her arm stretched toward the mouth of the ally.

Jayden felt his heart stop seconds before he leapt towards her. "Oh, my God, Emily!" Jayden and Mia fell to their knees next to her. He ran his hands over her face, afraid to move her for fear of hurting her worse. "Please, Emily, tell me what's wrong."

"Jayden," Emily whispered, struggling to open her eyes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough for you."

"Em, that nonsense. Who did this to you?"

"Dayu," she uttered before passing out again.

Jayden was so worried about Emily that it took him a moment to realize that Mia was already on the phone with Mentor, calling to let him know that Emily was hurt bad.

"Mentor is on his way, Jayden," Mia reassured him, just as worried about Emily.

He just continued to look down at Emily, soothingly running his hand along her cheek, willing her to wake back up, but at the same time not wanting her to so she wouldn't feel any more pain. He couldn't hear anything beyond the sound of his heart beating in his ears, but the same thought kept circling through his head: this is exactly what he was terrified would happen.

Emily slowly came in and out of consciousness. The first time she woke up, she heard voices murmuring, talking from what she could tell from the corner of the room, but she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was and before she could try to make sense of the words, the blackness over took her again.

What seemed like only seconds but what was in reality hours, Emily woke again. This time she could understand the murmured words from across the room, but she was still unable to open her eyes to see who was talking.

"Jayden, I just don't understand when this happened," she heard Mentor Ji say to who she assumed was Jayden.

"It was almost 2 months ago. It was completely accidental. We both agreed to keep it quiet. I don't know how Dayu could have found out."

"You do realize this was extremely irresponsible don't you?"

"I know that, Ji. But I didn't try to fall in love with her," Jayden whisper yelled. "But I couldn't spend another day of my life pretending I didn't love her when I found out she cares for me too."

Emily struggled against the darkness when it rose up to pull her back in. She wanted to hear more about how much Jayden loved her since he'd never told her himself, but the darkness took her and she heard no more.

What once again seemed like minutes to Emily, she once again woke up, but this time she felt different. Her limbs weren't as heavy, and she could finally open her eyes. But with this newfound freedom from the darkness, came the pain she wasn't able to feel earlier. Involuntarily, she groaned softly and shifted in her bed, trying to ease some of the ache she felt in her side.

She slowly forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings, immediately noticing the white surrounding her. It took her a moment to recognize the repetitive beeping noise was the heart monitor standing next to her bed. It took her another moment for it to click in her head that she was in a hospital.

She turned her head slightly and noticed Kevin sitting in a chair next to her bed. He looked up slightly, then back down at the magazine he was reading, then did a double take at Emily, not believing his eyes when he noticed she was awake.

"Emily!" he called, standing up quickly.

This brought everyone else's attention over to the bed, and they all crowded around when they realized she was awake. Mike pushed through everyone, almost knocking Kevin down to get to Emily's side. Mia and Kevin glanced at each other across the bed and both rolled their eyes.

"Emily, are you ok?" Mike demanded.

Emily gazed at her friends and teammates, feeling claustrophobic surrounded by all of them, and didn't understand why anxiety suddenly washed over her, causing a panic attack. "Jayden!" she yelled, looking around crazily, worried that he wasn't there. "Where's Jayden!"

"Emily, it's ok. We're here for you. You're safe," Mike tried to comfort her.

She turned to Mia. "Please, go get Jayden," she pleaded.

Before Mia could take a step towards the door, Jayden came rushing in, closely followed by Ji, both hearing the commotion from out in the hallway. Jayden rushed to Emily's side. Mia moved out of his way, knowing how frantic he had been since they had found Emily.

When Jayden reached her side, he grabbed her hand, and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Jayden, I was so scared." Tears silently streamed down Emily's face. "I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough."

Jayden laid his forehead on hers. "Em, don't be dumb," he whispered soothingly. "You are the strongest person I know." Oblivious to the shocked expressions on the faces of all but one of his teammates, Jayden gently placed his lips on hers, trying to sooth the fears she felt.

They broke apart guilty when they heard the door slam open against the wall with Mike's departure. They both looked around at their team guiltily. Kevin gave them a reassuring smile, happy for his friends that obviously cared deeply for each other. Ji tried to look at them disapprovingly, but couldn't succeed.

"Emily, I know you're tired, but we need know what happened," Ji explained to Emily, trying to be gentle in his questioning.

While Emily explained what happened, she clutched Jayden's hand while he comfortingly ran his hand over her hair, trying to hide the fury he could feel building inside. He knew what he had to do, but he knew Em wouldn't like it.

After she finished her explanation, Jayden leaned back down and lovingly placed his lips on her forehead and whispered, "I'll be back soon," before stepping away from her.

Emily, already knowing what his plan his, clutched his hand tighter. "Jayden, please don't go. Please stay with me," she pleaded.

He tenderly cupped her face. "Don't worry, Em," he reassured before stepping away from her and motioning Ji to follow him. As soon as they were outside the room, Jayden turned to his Mentor and father figure. "Look after her, Ji."

"What are you planning, Jayden."

Jayden looked into the room where Mia and Kevin were trying to calm and distract Emily. "I'm going to make it safe for her again," he declared before striding away, intent on finding Dayu and making her pay for the pain she'd caused Emily.

Emily, still in the hospital, suddenly awoke from a restless sleep. She surveyed her surroundings, taking a moment to remember the events that put her in this hospital. Ji was asleep in one of the chairs next to her bed. Mia and Kevin had left a few hours before, letting her get some much needed rest. Neither Jayden nor Mike had returned while she'd been awake.

Abruptly, Ji jerked awake when the lights in the hospital went black. The emergency light turned on just in time for the emergency sirens to start blaring throughout the building. "What's going on?" Ji demanded of no one in particular.

Before Emily could answer, a sharp pain when through her abdomen, right where Dayu's blade had slashed her earlier that day. Screams started echoing through the hospital, the people obviously terrified of what was attaching them. Emily immediately knew who was terriorzing the residents: "Dayu!" she gasped.

"Stay here," Ji ordered Emily before rushing out of the door and closing it behind him. Emily knew that nothing was going to stop Dayu. She didn't know how Dayu had found out that she'd survived the attack to quickly, but Emily knew she was headed towards her room.

Emily struggled out of bed, pulling the wires and heart monitor pads off of her, and staggered out into the hall after Ji. He was standing just outside her door, looking in the direction most of the screams were coming from. He looked at her sternly when he noticed her standing next to him. "You should still be in bed," he ordered.

"A bed isn't going to stop Dayu," Emily argued. "I'm safer standing up and fighting than lying in there waiting on her to kill me."

Without warning, the elevator doors burst open and Dayu burst out. "Hello, Yellow Ranger. I'm so unhappy to see you alive and well," she mocked.

"You are not going to touch Emily again, Dayu. So just leave and we'll forget any of this happened," Ji commanded, standing protectively in from of Emily.

"Oh, all you rangers will pay eventually for the part you played in Deker's demise. I want the red ranger to suffer while he watches his little friends perish, one by one until finally I get to him, but first comes the yellow ranger. His suffering over you will be oh so sweet." She drew her blade out of her harmonium, and charged Ji, intent on getting to Emily.

Ji took a defensive stance, but without a sword he wasn't able to defend Emily for long. He was thrown down the hall, and Emily was left standing alone, injured, against Dayu.

Emily drew her Samuraizer from her hospital robe. "Samuraizer. Go Go Samurai," she gritted out, clutching her side as she drew her symbol in front of her. As she was enclosed in her Power Ranger armor, she could feel some of her strength return, but not near enough to stop Dayu.

"Oh, you pesky Ranger," Dayu snarled. "Do you really think that in your condition you can really fight me off?"

"No," Emily admitted. "I'm just holding you off until Jayden gets here."

"Jayden isn't coming, nor are any of the other rangers. I made sure to give them something to do with an army full of Moogers in downtown. No one is coming to your defense. And if they do, it'll be too late for them so save you," Dayu sneered before attacking.

Emily was able to hold her off, mostly with defensive move, but she knew it wasn't going to last long. The small bit of energy boost she received from morphing was already waning, and she could feel blood seeping from the injury on her side. She prayed that Jayden would show up any minute and help her.

Almost as if he could read her mind, unexpectedly, the elevators at the end of the hallway burst open and out strode Jayden, cloaked in his Super Samurai uniform. When he saw Emily on the floor, panting with the effort to hold her own against Dayu, he almost snapped. He pulled the edges of his fury together and focused on Dayu, knowing if he lost control he would lose that battle against her.

"Hmmmm, Red Ranger. I guess I'll just have to destroy you and your girlfriend together."

Emily watched as Jayden and Dayu squared off. Unwillingly, she powered down, completely out of strength to hold on to her power. When they finally started battling, it was with a deafening clash of steel against steel. Their movements were so fast that Emily had trouble tracking them, especially after her eyes started going blurry from the pain.

In the blink of an eye, Jayden was thrown from Dayu, not by her, but by a surprising source: Deker.

As he lay on the ground where he landed, his look of astonishment hidden by his helmet, Jayden wondered how Deker was still alive after the devastating blow delivered by him.

"Stand down, Red Ranger. I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to put an end to this ridiculous conflict."

"How are you still alive?" Dayu voiced the thought on everyone's mind.

"The blow given to me during out battle was damaging, but during weeks of recovery, I was able to finally crawl out of the hole I fell into to recuperate just in time to hear about this preposterous idea to avenge me." Deker turned to Dayu and placed his hand on her cheek. "While I was recovering, I suddenly started to remember snatches of my life before I became a Nighlok. I remembered you. I remembered our wedding night. It just took me longer to realize my wife was you."

"Deker, I-"

"Quiet. Let us leave these humans. We both have some explaining to do." Deker and Dayu both strode down the hall and out of the hospital.

Jayden waited for a moment, making for certain that Deker and Dayu were really gone, before rushing to Emily's side. He crouched at Emily's side, powering down, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Em, are you ok?" he questioned, stroking her face.

"I'm fine, Jayden. You saved me."

Neither of them noticed the chaos around them as the hospital staff scurried around, checking to make sure the patients were alright. The building had suffered little damage and the power was slowly coming back on, to the relief of everyone inside.

"Come on, Em. Let me get you home." Jayden placed one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and picked her up and carried her back to the Sheba house.

A few days later, Emily was fully recovered, with just a little soreness, but Mentor still wouldn't allow her to train with the others. He suffered just a small knot on his head from his collision with a wall when Dayu threw him, but he was fully recovered and back in fighting form.

Emily watched the other Rangers train. Mike still wasn't talking to her. She'd tried on more than one occasion to explain to Mike, but every time she came anywhere close to him, he'd turn the opposite direction and leave. She'd known that Mike had liked her, and even though the last thing she had ever wanted to do was to hurt him, she couldn't deny her feelings for Jayden and she wouldn't just to make him happy.

Jayden dismissed his team, congratulating them on another great training session. He walked over to where Emily was sitting watching them. "Can we talk?" he asked her.

Emily felt her heart jump in her throat and fear clinch her stomach, but nevertheless, she grabbed Jayden's hand and walked with him to a private place to talk.

When they were away from prying eyes and ears, he turned to face her, noting the fear he could see in her eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" she whispered.

"Emily, you getting hurt reminded me on why I tried so hard not to be with you. The thing I feared the most was someone would hurt you to try to get to me, and I was right."

"But Jayden, I'm fine-"

"You were almost killed, Em!" Jayden pushed his fingers through his hair. "Because of me, Dayu almost killed you. The smartest thing I could do for you is to let you go so you no longer get hurt because of my actions."

"Jayden, please don't do this." Tears were shimmering in Emily's eyes and her heart was breaking.

"I wish I could be that selfless, but I can't." Jayden cupped her face and wiped away the tears that had slipped out. "I love you, Emily and nothing could ever make me let you go."

"Oh, Jayden," she gasped before throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. "I love you, too," she whispered between kisses.

Things weren't perfect between them and their lives, and things probably never would be, but for now, they were together and extremely happy together, and they were both ready to take on the world together.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Please tell me what you think, I'll even take constructive criticism. I am still considering a M-rated Jemily oneshot. Please let me know what you think about that also. Thanks =)


End file.
